Cosmic Love
by toloveher
Summary: Taking the first flight out of Los Angeles, Ashley Davies boarded a one way flight to Ohio. What happened there was infinite.
1. Leaving

**AN: I've noticed that I have too many stories with Spencer's POV, so I decided to go with Ashley's for once.**

The suns already down, which doesn't surprise me one bit because it's already 7:30 and it's summer. The sunset looks so beautiful that I almost wish that Katie could watch it with me, Katie or whoever that would like to watch it with me. Aiden is here with me tonight, though. I think he thinks that I'm going to do something reckless, but I'm not. Not tonight, at least.

Running away isn't that reckless. There's always something worse. I highly doubt he would prefer me to do any worse. I don't think that he would vote for drowning myself in a bottle of Jack Daniels rather than running away. Well maybe he would- he'd probably join me, but that isn't the point. Aiden; the best friend that I believe would protect me no matter what. Our parents are best friends, so it was pretty much dawned on us to be best friends ever since birth. He's been pretty into the title of being a best friend as well- from beating up Tom Handleson after he pulled my hair in 3rd grade, to giving girlfriend I've ever had 'the talk' about taking care of me and not hurting me, he even got to add the 'and if you do hurt her, I will personally hire some bulldyke chick to kick your ass and believe me, you will not like that' into the talk, which happened to be my favorite part of the talk because Aiden actually wrote a script for it.

I am very proud to have a best friend like that, though I will never tell him.

"You can't just run away Ash," He exhales and passes my cigarette back to me. I smirked. We're sitting on top of my roof while he tries to convince me to stay in L.A rather than flee. "What about Kyla? Who's going to take care of Kyla?"

"Kyla is a big girl," I take a drag. In all reality, that's the only real reason why I would stay, if I do. Kyla and Aiden. The only people worth staying in this shitty town for. Maybe Madison. Actually no, not Madison. Maybe Katie."Plus, you can take care of her, yeah? You two are practically dating now."

"Still," he shook his head at me, looking onto the horizon. I just smirked again. "What about school?"

"Aiden, its summer and I already graduated."

"College."

"It's summer."

"You're so impossible," He rolled his eyes, turning away from me. Aiden is incredibly stubborn, if you hadn't noticed by now. He was captain of the basketball team for every team he's ever been on- from little league, middle school, side teams, and high school. I think that's what got him to be so stubborn and got him to hate losing. I'm not surprised though. He's so good at not wanting to lose that he got a scholarship to 13 different colleges that want him to play for them. Character traits _will_ get you somewhere in life, obviously.

He looked down at his hands, "There isn't really anything I can tell you to get you to stay, is there?"

"Not really, no," I sighed. I don't really know where I'm going to go if I actually do go through with everything I have planned already, which isn't much. All I know is that I need to get away. That's all I want right now, and I'm sure that it's not very hard to get. "Here; if tonight goes well, then I'll stay. If it doesn't, then we'll see what happens."

"Whatever you say Ash," He stands up and starts straightening up his suit. "Speaking of tonight though, we've got to get downstairs."

I sighed. Just the place I want to be.

xxx

It's crowded downstairs, which I like because there is a less chance I have of my parents finding me. Tonight is my parent's 20th wedding anniversary, which is why everyone is over at our house. It's not really the way that _I _would want to spend _my_ anniversary with my wife, but I guess this is how not-so-intimate couples celebrate theirs. But then again, I'm planning to try that whole 'marry for love' thing first.

Everyone I have ever seen as a child is here. Some I remember, some I don't. Some I see regularly, some I don't. Some are here for show, some aren't. Some know about my parent's real marriage, most don't.

"There you are!" My mom grabs my arm and leans her annoyed looking face toward mine so no one will hear what she has to say. "You weren't even here for the ceremony Ashley, what the fuck are people going to think about that?"

I lean back so my face doesn't have to be so close anymore, "Uhm, nothing? I highly doubt that anyone other than you noticed that I wasn't there."

"Well I did," she rolls her eyes. I sighed, just because there isn't really anything I can do about it now, so I just stand there and survey the people. I start to wonder how many people actually really know how things are with us. "That's all that really matters, right?"

"No not really," I rolled my eyes and for a second, she looks like she's about to slap me- which she won't, not in front of all these people- but Mr. Dennison comes up so she immediately turns to him. I smile fakely at him, "Hello Mr. D."

He smiles at me, "Hello Ashley. Christine, lovely ceremony."

"Thank you Al," she smiled a smile that you don't smile to your friends at him, which weirded me the fuck out. I made a face, silently praying for Aiden to get over here quick. There was a glint in my mother's eyes that I didn't like. It was the same glint that Aiden has in his eye whenever he looked at Kyla. It was the same glint that I allegedly had in my eye whenever I looked at Katie. It was the glint that you're not supposed to have when you're looking at a friend- especially your husband's best friend. I felt like gagging right then on account of the fact that my mom just might be having an affair with my best friend's dad, whom she had known even before she married my dad.

I made a face and took a glass of Champagne from the table, immediately downing it once it touched my lips. Christine rolled her eyes at me once Mr. Dennison walked away.

"Are you kidding me right now, Ashley?" She pointed over at the people that I didn't know who were taking pictures. "If you hadn't noticed, we don't know everyone here. We can't trust anyone. You of all people should know that, right? We've got people taking pictures everywhere. We don't know where these pictures will end up. What the fuck will happen if pictures get out of you drinking? You're underage for Christ's sake. Put the glass down, we can't risk it right now."

"Well maybe you should have been thinking of all this before you decided to invite strangers to your wedding," I smiled fakely at her. She just rolled her eyes and walked away from me, to which I sighed at.

Now I know where I'll be headed tonight.

"That seemed nice."

I turned around, knowing exactly who it'll be but not really wanting to believe it. I sighed happily for once when I saw who was in front of me; my favorite ex, Katie.

"Well you look nice," I said, looking down at her. She definitely did; wearing her all black lace dress with a minimal amount of jewels. Her auburn hair was put up tonight, which brought out her strong facial features and made her look absolutely beautiful. "Care for a-"

"I heard you're running away again," she made a face, looking up at me. I sighed. When we started dating 2 years ago, one of the things that I loved most about Katie was the fact that there was no bullshit. She was always straight forward and nothing was ever confusing with her. Now 2 years later, I have begun to hate it. She shook her head at me, "Don't, Ash."

"What's it to you?" I smiled at her, to make sure she knows I'm just joking. "You always told me if you were in my situation, you'd run too."

"Well that's different," she bit her lip. "You're stronger than me. You're stronger than all of us."

I just shrugged. There was no reason to argue about this. I know that if we did, Katie would probably end up crying and I would end up staying for her. And running away on your parent's wedding anniversary would leave me with a bang, yeah?

I certainly think so.

"Just come back at least," she yawned. "I don't want to be stuck going to these lame ass parties without you."

I smiled, "You've got it, Katie."

"Where are you going to go?"

I shrugged, eyeing my dad from the corner of my eye. He glared at me, signaling to me that I had to get out of here before he could come over to me, "I don't know yet, but I'll call you once I get there."

She sighed and nodded. I frowned. In all honesty, I didn't really expect to say goodbye to Katie. I knew that it would be too hard for me, even though I know that we will definitely see each other again. It's just always hard to say goodbye, I suppose. Especially to someone that was the most important person in your life for 2 whole years.

I leaned down and pecked her lips, "I'll see you."

After that, I rummaged myself through the loads of people over to the door to leave. Aiden told me that he would be waiting outside to drop me off to the airport. Kyla wouldn't be there because she has to stay with the rents. I sighed once I saw him in his Jeep.

I guess this is really fucking happening.

"We need to establish ground rules," Aiden announced once we got on the freeway to the air port. I smirked, still changing into a more appropriate change of clothes for the plane ride. I wasn't going to bring much to wherever I was going- to which I still didn't even know- I just figured that I could just buy new shit there. I still don't even know where I'm going to go, so that doesn't really matter to me right now. All I've got is my backpack full of clothes, my wallet, and my spare phone.

I smirked, pulling my Guns N' Roses t-shirt on, "Ground rules?"

"Yes," he made a face. "Rule number one... No doing any crazy amazing shit."

"What?" I made a face. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not there."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay."

"Rule number two..." He paused, overly thinking himself. I sighed and laid back in my seat. I'm probably going to break all of these 'rules.' "No getting arrested, because if you do, then the press will get their hands on it and then Raife and Christine will find out where you are."

"Well at least that one makes sense."

"Rule number there," He looked over at me, rolling his eyes. "No falling in love."

I rolled my eyes. That was the one rule that I would NOT be breaking.

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes and we pulled into the airport. It was pretty late; about midnight or so, so no one was really there. Aiden handed me my backpack, which I swung over my shoulder. I sighed at him, hating that I actually had to say goodbye to him. He pulled me into a hug, lifting me up off the floor. I smiled. I couldn't wrap my arms around him because he was holding me; literally holding me by having his arms around mine.

He set me down, sighing. "Be good."

"Always."

He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead before getting back into his Jeep. I sighed and made my way back into the airport. There were only about 20 people here and they were all waiting to get their bags searched and shit like that.

I went up to the cashier, "I'll take the first flight out of here please."

She smiled and typed something into her computer, "The first flight out of here is to Columbus, Ohio."

I smiled. How exciting.

"I'll take it."

xxx

I slept through the whole plane ride. I hadn't slept for three days, so I knocked out once I hit the seat. I turned off my phone, put my hood up, and just... slept. The flight attendant woke me up telling me that it was 10:46AM and that we had already landed. I was in a daze, so it didn't really matter much. I couldn't really believe it. I actually went through with it. I went to sleep in Los Angeles and woke up in Columbus, Ohio.

Liberating.

I wasn't exactly awake when I walked out of the airport. I just kept walking and walking. I walked on the sides of roads, freeways, fields, parks, everything. Everything was beautiful. The air felt different- lighter. The wind felt cooler, and more breezy. It wasn't as hot. It was beautiful. The sun felt different too. It felt better on my skin. Like it was just there to warm me. It just felt... nice.

I ended up in a park, still walking but just incredibly slowly. I hadn't eaten for 2 days and I was starting to get exhausted. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You lost?" I turned my head over to the voice. There next to me was a cute little petite blonde with her arms wrapped shyly around her chest. She wore a dark blue Hollister long sleeve with black jeans. Her blonde hair was free, matching her light blue eyes. She looked... gorgeous.

She looked right.

I nodded, "Yeah."


	2. Something New

**AN: This chapter will be dedicated to ****magnetichurricanelove**** for noticing the significance of the title.**

**And I am not that satisfied with how I wrote this so... I hope you like it.**

**xxxx**

She smiled, looking me up and down. I couldn't really tell if she was checking me out (considering this girl looks as straight as an arrow) but she was giving me elevator eyes, which suddenly brought me out of my exhaustion. I smirked.

She took a step toward me, holding her right hand out, "I'm Spencer."

I took her hand in mine, shaking it lightly. "I'm Ashley."

She let my hand go, still smiling. She was cute. Sweet. "Are you hungry, Ashley? You look like you could eat something."

I made a face, smiling. I knew better than to be offended by this harmless girl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged, her smile never faltering. I could get used to that- seeing her smile. It was nice to see someone just smile for once. "It means exactly what it says, Ashley. Now again, would you like to get a bite to eat?"

I scratched my head, sarcastically pondering on whether to go or not. On one hand, this girl could be working for a murderer and she's just luring me into her trap so she can bring me to her master's house so he can rape me and murder me after being his slave for 3 weeks. One another hand, what the fuck am I going to do, being alone in Ohio? One another, she could actually be the first friend I make here.

"Sure," I smiled for good measure. She cocked her head to the side, signaling me to start following her. The park had a little cart that sold food, and I wasn't sure that I could walk any further so I started going for it, knowing Spencer would follow me. "Let's just eat in the park? On a bench or something."

"Mhm," She smiled at me. Now I was beyond confused. It was... slightly creepy, slightly sweet, and slightly cute. Spencer's smile. She was always smiling at me. It was a seductive smile (in all actuality, it probably wasn't but I definitely felt seduced) with her sweet innocence induced. It was... nice. It matched her. It was lovely.

We got our food and sat at some random bench. The cart didn't have much, so I just got a burger with fries while Spencer got some pound cake and orange juice. Once we got to the bench, I sat cross legged facing her while she sat forward, eating her pound cake.

"So, you a hippie or what?" I asked, not hiding any shame at all. There is no point trying to hide anything from this girl. She isn't anything to me... yet. She smirked and lowered the pound cake from her lips. Still smiling her Spencer smile, she mirrored my position and sat facing me.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Pound cake and orange juice?" I smirked, eating a French fry. She chuckled, shaking her head. She had a cute chuckle- soft and sweet. I sound like a total creeper right now. "I mean, they had burgers and sandwiches and stuff like that and you're going to get pound cake and O.J? I mean, come on now. You a vegetarian or something?"

"I am not," she smirked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Prove it."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed my untouched burger and took a bite out of it. I just chuckled at the fact that she actually listened to me. At my laughter, she put the burger back into my hands and forced me to take a bite. I made a face at her and began chewing.

"Good," She smiled and me, putting her hands on her hips. She gave me the elevator eyes again. "You look like you need it. In fact, you do need it. Eat it all, in fact. Would you like my pound cake? You need that too."

"You make quite an impression, don't you?" I wiped my smirking lips as she set her pound cake on a napkin in front of me. "You meet someone, invite the total stranger to lunch and shove food in their face and down their throat."

She smirked, looking down at her hands. "Well, whatever it takes for someone to not forget about me."

I smiled at that. Not at the poetic aspect of it or at the overall meaning of what she was saying. I just thought that it was cute how intriguing this girl was. I could tell by the way she was handling me that she wanted to take care of me. I don't know how to explain it, but I could just tell that she was a neutral care taker and that I was her latest project. It might not be true, but that's my prediction. I just smiled because despite knowing this, I didn't mind. I actually encourage it right now. I usually would be irritated at the people that think they have to take care of me, just because they don't- it's not their job and it won't ever be- but that wasn't really the case here. I didn't mind.

"So what are you doing here?" She looked at me, no longer smiling, and took a bite out of her pound cake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can tell that you're not from here," She shrugged, looking over at a lady playing with her kids in the leaves. She smiled and looked back at me. "Family vacation? I've got to say, you should have picked another area if that was the case."

"No no," I smiled and took a sip of my Coke. "I'm just here, being here."

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well that must be exciting," She leaned back and clapped her hands randomly. "Is it exciting?"

I smirked. This girl is cute. "I don't know yet. I just arrived about an hour ago."

She looked shocked for a second. "Oh, so I'm the first person you really met here?"

"Mhm," I nodded, looking off at the lady that Spencer is staring at. It isn't anything special, honestly. Just a young lady- she looks to be about 24- playing with her son, who looks to be about 2. "Well, I did talk to the lady waiting at the airport to ask what time it is. She didn't answer me though. Just looked at me in horror."

"It was probably the bags under your eyes."

I made a face, "You sure know how to charm a girl."

"Don't worry, you look beautiful," She smiled at me. That caught me off guard, honestly. No one has actually called me beautiful before and really meant it. Well, maybe they have, but it never really mattered to me. I'm sure that those were just empty words, but I couldn't feel them. And the words that you say with honesty, the other person should feel, right? Maybe I'm wrong. But here I am, with a complete stranger calling me beautiful. I could feel it. "But I'm really the first person you met here?"

I chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"Well I need to be amazing for you then," She straightened up, taking her eyes off the lady and her son and laid them on mine. "I need to make this trip worth your while."

"I wouldn't call it a trip," I scratched my head. "I don't really know when I'm going back."

"So? It's marvelous, what you're doing. I've never met anyone before that actually does that," She smiled at me. I just stared at her. I had never met anyone like her before. "I'm the first person you ever met in Ohio. That's got to be something to you. It's something to me. So now it's my job. It's my job to make you actually have fun and _live_ in this boring escape of a town."

I smiled, "Escape?"

"That's what you were looking for, right?" She smiled, putting her pound cake in my hand. I guess she wasn't joking about me needing the pound cake. "And escape? Well, this is your escape. This is where you came. I've got to make it worthwhile for you."

I shook my head at her, not wanting to be a burden on her summer. "You don't have to do that for me."

"But I want to," Her smile was gone. "I want to."

"Why?" I chuckled and ate another fry. No one would ever really actually want that.

"You're lost," Spencer shrugged, playing with the top of her orange juice. "I'd like to help you, if you'd let me."

I was taken aback.

I was just in all shocked at everything she was telling me. I know that if I met some weird stranger (that looked borderline homeless), I wouldn't be even thinking about making their trip worthwhile. Hell, I wouldn't even had went up to them and asked if they needed anything to eat. I would have probably just handed them a 20 if they asked for some change. I wouldn't have stirred up a conversation or anything. I wouldn't have wanted to know them. I wouldn't have asked them anything. Spencer did, Spencer wondered. It was... different from everyone in L.A. In L.A, no one really cares about anything other than who is who, and partying.

Spencer seemed like she actually gave a shit.

It was liberating.

At my silence, she smiled. She rubbed her hands together excitedly, "So. Where do we start?"

I just smiled at her. I could really get used to this girl.

I stood up, "We could start by finding me a place to stay."

xxx

We ended up at a hotel. No, not for any sexytime but for me to get situated. We walked the whole way here. It turns out that Spencer doesn't use her car. She has one, but she rides her bike instead. Not a moped, an actual bike. With the two wheels and everything. I asked her why she doesn't just use her car, but she said that she leaves it for anyone at home if they'd like to use it instead. She added that she didn't like how it added to global warming, which lead me to further believe that she is a hippie, but she rolled her eyes and dismissed me.

We just talked the whole way there. She didn't ride her bike, even though I insisted that she should. She claimed that it was an 'unfair advantage' and let me ride it for a bit instead. It was one of those really skinny weird bikes, so it was kind of hard for me to ride so we just decided to walk together. Most of the walk was silence. It wasn't a bad silence though. It was the comfortable silence that you usually only share with people that you've known your whole life. It was nice- to just walk with her and listen to the leaves wrestling with the wind and the trees collide with the air. We started talking after a while. I eventually learned that her favorite color was blue, that she had a rabbit named Robbiebutterpants and that she had a brother named Glen. She learned that I had a sister names Kyla, a dog (that I already miss) named Honey and that my favorite color is black. I could tell that she was listening because she looked me in the eye the entire time I told her this. I'm not sure if she remembers, if she will remember, but a part of me really hopes that she does, that she will.

"So here we are," Spencer smiled as I set my backpack on the bed. I got one of those kind permanent rooms. The kind the people get when they live there. The ones with a whole kitchen and shit. One bathroom, one kitchen, one bed, air conditioned, a TV, Wi-Fi, and a mini fridge. All I really need.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked, looking around the room as I laid down on the bed. I smiled at her. Now she decided to be shy.

"Would you like to see me tomorrow?" I teased.

"Only if you would."

"Would you?"

"I don't know, would you?"

"I would if you would."

"Yes, but I asked you."

"I asked you first."

Spencer rolled her eyes, smiling up a storm. I couldn't help but smile myself. "God, you're so impossible."

I shrugged, putting my hands behind my head as I laid back. "So answer."

She chuckled, shaking her head at me. "Yes, Ashley. I would like to see you tomorrow."

My smile only grew bigger at that. "Alrighty then Spencer, you will certainly see me tomorrow."

"Well I'd better go then and sleep," She smiled and opened the front door. She turned back to look at me before standing on the other side of the door. She narrowed her eyes, "Now I know this can't be guaranteed or anything, because like, how the hell is this even possible? But seriously. Try not to miss me too much."

With a wink, she closed the door in a huff so I couldn't say anything back, leaving me to laugh by myself and roll my eyes. I sighed and sat back up, still smiling.

Maybe Ohio won't be that bad.

_Knock Knock._

I smirked. Maybe she misses _me_ already.

I opened the door, expecting Spencer, to find the last person I was expecting in front of me.

"You really didn't think I was going to let you do this alone, did you?"


	3. Something Good

Well, not the last person I was expecting. The last person I was expecting would probably be Oprah, Jeremy Piven, Ellen DeGeneres, or someone along those lines. Even though would be completely fucking awesome, I got the next best thing on the other side of my door.

Aiden Dennison.

He was wearing the same outfit that he was wearing when he dropped me off, which surprised me because Aiden is 125% metro-sexual and he changed outfits just as much as Lady Gaga does. He has his old high school gym pack (with his name and everything) clad with his famous baseball cap with the emo bangs.

He held up his left hand excitedly once I opened the door for him to come in.

I made a face. "What's that?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. "Phone numbers. I've got three already."

I made a face at that. I only met one person here and here Aiden swoops in with three phone numbers on his hand. I sighed as he laid down on my bed with his hands behind his head.

I shouldn't be surprised that he followed me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked, sitting on the floor and looking around in the mini fridge. I cracked open a beer and threw him one. "Did you just stalk me and jump on a plane or what?"

"I tracked your private phone," Aiden smirked, taking a sip of his beer. I sighed, Typical Aiden. "I couldn't leave you here alone. You're going to be breaking all the rules without me here."

"I can take care of myself, Aiden."

He shook his head, pursing his lips at me. "Not the point. The point is that I know you."

"And that means?"

"You'll break the rules just because they are rules. I can't just let this happen."

"And how do you know this?" I smirked. He sat up forward.

"You're probably going to do some weird awesome shit for awhile, meet some weird cool chick, fall in love with her, and get attached to this shit hole of a town."

"Aiden, you've been here for only a few hours. You can't label it as a 'shit hole' yet."

"It's Columbus Ohio, Ashley. What could be so good in Columbus Ohio?"

Spencer, maybe.

Spencer could possibly be something good in Ohio.

I shrugged, "I met a girl today."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "What? You've been here for only a few hours and you've already found some chick you'd like to bang?"

I made a face, sighing.

I definitely need to make some new friends while I'm here.

"No, Aiden. I'm just saying that I met a girl. That's all," I took a sip of my beer. "Don't get your panties in a bunch or anything."

"Funny," he rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of the bed, facing me. I know him well enough to know that that means serious time. "You better not fall in love here, Ash. It'll fuck everything up for the both of us."

I made a face, "Excuse me?

"It'll fuck everything up for us," he scratched his neck. I sighed. Now he's going to go into a lecture about having fun, girls, sex with no emotional involvement, the point of a vacation, and anything else that follows along those lines. "Like I said, you'll get attached to this girl then what the fuck will be the point of this whole running away thing? Because when you discussed it with me, you said you were going away to get away from all the bullshit, to have fun, and just party it out. If you get involved with this chick, you'll want to spend every single second with her and the point will be ruined."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Aiden; the ever so charming one.

I laid back, thinking it over in my head. Falling in love is always a bad idea for me. Falling in love out of state is even worse, but I need to be realistic. I'm not going to be here for long. Maybe a summer. Maybe a month. Maybe I'll leave tomorrow and go to another random land that I'll hate or love. How long does it take to fall in love? To really fall in love? To like or love someone enough to get hurt. I'm not sure that I want to know right now.

I'm not one to fall in love in a matter of weeks.

xxxxx

I didn't see Spencer the next day.

Surprisingly, it actually really bummed me the fuck out. I had no way of contacting her since I gave her my number and she didn't return it with hers. I even walked down to the park to see if she was there, but of course- she wasn't. Aiden said he had plans for the day, so being the complete loser I am, I stayed home all day.

The air is lighter here. It's easier to breathe. It's nicer, cooler, and just... well kept to me. Nothing is gusty where I am- no noise, no shouting, no horns, no vuvuzela's, nothing. Just silence. There's nothing to worry about now- nothing in particular that I'm _supposed_ to think about here. Everything is just... free.

It's beautiful.

"Hey loser," Aiden smiled at me once he barged into the hotel. I rolled my eyes at him. Aiden made some poor old guy switch rooms with him so his room could be next to mine. "What're you doing? You're not even dressed!"

There is a party that he was invited to. I, for one, was not, so I really don't feel like going.

"I don't want to go," I sighed, throwing my magazine off the bed.

He rolled his eyes and the next thing I knew I was at the party.

Ohio parties aren't very different. Though, when I lived in L.A, I usually went to clubs rather than parties thrown at people's houses. The kid that threw this party that I'm at is fucking rich. It's almost as big as my house, which would equal to a fucking mansion. There's an indoor pool here- which is filled with naked women at the moment- and even an arcade, which is filled with serious jock dudes whom are fighting over getting the high score. Overall to me, it's a normal party. It's packed, it's full of drunken people dancing, people are hooking up, and the air is heavy.

It almost makes me feel like I'm at home.

I'm usually a regular at parties. The one socializing with the red cup in hand. At this party though, I'm the one sitting in the back (on the floor, might I add) with the red cup.

Aiden is nowhere to be found.

"Fuck's sake," I stood up to go get another drink, something definitely stronger. Instead, I ended up on the quiet balcony with the most beautiful view of the fields I have ever seen.

With none other than the infamous Spencer Carlin, sitting on the lawn chair, staring up at the sky and probably counting each and every star.

She looked at me once I walked in, "Hey stranger."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I sat down on the lawn chair in front of her. The evening glow looked perfect on her face. Her hair was pulled back, bring out her beautifully strong features. Her eyes penetrated the night, being so blue that you could get lost in them. I sure did. "Where have you been?"

She smiled, looking out to the horizon. "Here"

I made a face. I never thought of Spencer as a party girl. "Why?"

"This is my house," She sighed. "This is my brother's party."

She didn't look very happy to admit that.

"Why didn't you call me?" I smiled once she did. "I could have taken you away."

She shook her head, smiling. "Believe me, that would have been perfect."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You scare me," She said, looking me right in the eye. I sat back a bit. That was the last thing I was expecting. "You're kind of weird."

I made a face. "Oh, I'm the weird one?"

She nodded, laughing. I'm not sure why, but I smiled at that. "Yeah. California born. It's a bit refreshing."

"And I was just sitting here thinking the same about you."

Her face fell, "Oh, I'm not from California."

I made a face again. This girl cannot take a hint.

She smirked at me though, which I took as a signal that she isn't _that_ clueless. I looked down at my hands while she watched the horizon for a bit.

"You look nice tonight." I looked back up at her. She was smiling at me.

I looked down at my outfit; jeans, a plain gray t-shirt with a pocket for my cigarettes, and an old hoodie of mine. Not really eye catching, if you ask me.

"Thank you."

"So, did you miss me today?" She smirked at me, making me break out into a smile. This girl is very clueless, but straightforward.

I like it.

"Yeah," I smirked. There's no point in lying. "Did you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe. Yeah. It was nice to think about you today."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got to think about you today, obviously. While amongst doing so, I got to imagine what you are really like. How you think, how you react, how you move, how you live, how you... everything. I got to imagine, and create and think of you in a way you think of when you just meet someone. And now, I might get answers, I might even get proved wrong."

I smiled. I didn't know exactly what to say to that. Normally, I would think of what she was saying as... well, creepy. Definitely weird, but something was different. I didn't think of anything she was saying as anything less of... sweet. Maybe even cute. Maybe it was nice to hear that someone was thinking of me when I was away. Maybe it was the girl telling me. Maybe it was how Ohio felt. How Ohio somehow changed me in my short 48 hours. Maybe it was how my heart and mind opened while hearing the words.

I don't know.

"Then find out."

She smiled at me, closing her eyes as she looked down, still smiling.

"Come out with me," I smiled as she looked back up at me, surprised at my offer. "You can show me Ohio or something."

"Oh wow, Ms. Ashley Davies. Are you asking me on a date?" She smirked.

I made a face, blushing. I could feel my face getting hot already. She seemed to find it entertaining because her smile grew while I shook my head.

"No, well no! No, no no, no. Well... kind of." I hung my head.

She laughed, "Oh... Kay. So you're asking me on a kind of date?"

I inhaled, "Yes, I am."

She smiled at me, looking me straight in the eye. "Okay."

I made a face. "Okay?"

"Okay," She nodded, smiling. "I will surely be looking forward to our 'kind of' date."

I smiled.

Spencer Carlin could definitely be something good in Ohio.


	4. A Date

**AN: I'm glad that you all love Spencer. I love her too.**

**And if any Skins fans are reading this, I hope you notice **_**something.**_

**Thank you all for reading and the feedback.**

**xxxx**

"So how was the party?" I asked Aiden as I opened a beer. We were currently sitting on top of the hotel's roof, sitting in chairs that Aiden bought from a Wal-Mart nearby drinking and just... talking. We always did this. It was just about the time the sun was coming up too. It was perfect. "Hope I didn't miss anything."

He shrugged, looking out to the horizon. "Eh, it was okay. I met this one chick. Her name is... Debbie."

I chuckled. Leave it to Aiden to break his own rules. "Debbie, eh? Is she worth the extinction of all of your precious virtues?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, but this Spencer sure seems so."

"Please," I lit up a cigarette. "You're probably going to fall for someone before I do."

He shrugged, "Well, we'll see then I suppose."

I smirked. This Ohio trip could be better than I thought.

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

It's hard to plan for a date when you don't know the area. Really fucking hard, actually. I searched it up on the net, but I'm not good with instructions so that barely matters. I thought about being old school, and just taking her to dinner and a movie. I thought about bringing her to the beach, and bringing a picnic basket with me, so we could watch the sunset as we drank wine and shared the ancient stories that will forever hold their place inside of our hearts. I thought of surprising her at her door, being the true Romeo Montague that I am.

But none of it seemed right.

"Hello," Spencer's eyebrows rose once she opened up her door. She's casual tonight. It's just about 7, so the sun is at its set and it's shining onto Spencer's face perfectly. She leaned against the doorway, grinning. "Nice hat."

I looked up to the helmet on my head, "Too much?"

"No, it's always good to be safe."

I shook my head and threw it into the bushes surrounding her house. I scratched my neck, that helmet was really itchy. "Well, remember that it's there. Just in case you need it one day or something."

"I'll keep it in mind," She chuckled, giving me elevator eyes again. I'm starting to think that this odd Spencer Carlin is a closeted perv. "What're you doing here anyway?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Our date."

She chuckled again, "My dear, we didn't schedule a date."

I made a face, "Yes we did."

"We scheduled its existence, not it's occurrence," She smirked at me.

I sighed. Shit. Now I look like a complete stalker idiot with no life. "Oh... so I came here for nothing then."

"No, you could never go somewhere for nothing. Especially not with me there," She smiled and got her jacket from off the rack. Slipping it on, she stepped outside, "It's cute."

I smirked, "Are you calling me cute, Carlin?"

She sat up straight, completely serious, looking up into the sky. "Well, I'm calling the actions that you make cute, so if you'd like to twist it and say that I'm calling _you _cute, you may, but just remember my choice of words."

I made a face. This is one confusing girl. "Oh... kay."

She smiled and looked over to the bike I had waiting for me at the corner, "Bike?"

I looked back over to it, "Yeah. I bought one. I thought that we could go... biking? Like, bike around and shit. You know. Since you like to bike and all. I thought it'd be good."

Her smile brightened, which made mine appear and my worries disappear. "You should write a book."

I made a face, "What?"

"Nothing," She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could even began to realize what was going on, she started walking to her garage (there are 2 separate garages in this palace) to retrieve her bike.

I grinned. I liked the feeling of her lips on my cheek.

"So you going to keep staring at me in awe, or are we going to bike or what?" She asked, holding her bike on the curb next to mine, grinning at me.

I just shook my head smiling, which happened to be a permanent feature of being around Spencer Carlin. "Let's go, Carlin."

xccxxcxcxcxcx

She showed me around everywhere. We biked and biked and biked for about one and a half hours. I found out even more stuff. Of course, that Ohio is fucking beautiful. That the sun feels better at night, that the stars come earlier and are actually there for my eyes to see. That the wind feels so much better on my skin. That the grass is softer, it's nicer. I learned that Spencer laughs a lot. She thinks the oddest things are funny. On the ride, I once stopped to stare at a toad that was chillin on the side walk. She just stared at me, chuckling her ass off. I couldn't find out what was so funny though. It was cute, it was nice. Sweet.

It was a perfect date for us.

"Here."

We are now at this random hang out spot I suppose. It's in a gutter (literally, it's underground and shit) but it's private and excluded. It's quiet with the only noise coming from the crickets and the wind blowing against the leaves.

She opened up her backpack and handed me a banana.

I made a face and looked at the banana. "You are one odd girl."

"What, why?" She made a face at me.

"What kind of girl packs bananas in her bag? An odd one."

She sighed, looking at me. "You sure know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

I smirked.

"And anyway, I don't know who you are, really," she shrugged as if it was nothing, and kept on looking into her bag.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, maybe you could be some anorexic girl, that doesn't eat at all. A girl that doesn't eat breakfast, lunch or dinner and needs some potassium in her body to live," She shrugged again, looking straight at me. "I could save your life with that banana."

I just stared at her. I think I am with the best human being in the world right now.

"Or maybe a vicious monkey comes along and attacks us and the only way that we can escape is by giving him a banana. The banana could help us then as well," She took a sip of water from the bottle she brought. "On the other hand though, you could have just gotten hungry and the significance of the banana still would have sufficed."

"That's impressive," I nodded, quite proud of her.

"Cheers." She smiled.

I smiled. How perfect.

"So how did I do?" I asked, smirking as I ate my blessed banana. She chuckled and raised her eyebrows at me.

"On biking? Well, you were a bit slow for my taste, but you were decent," she shrugged, looking over at the bikes now. "I'm sure you couldn't have picked a skinnier bike, so I give you props on that one. I don't understand how you could be so slow though, considering that bike only weighs about, what? Ten pounds?"

"Hey, at least I tried," I smiled as she smiled back. "No, but I meant on the date. How did I do?"

"You're very creative," She smiled, looking down now. "You're the first to this, I'll hand you that."

"One to ten rating?" I crossed my fingers.

She looked up at the stars, pretending to be thinking. "Hm… What do you think you deserve?"

"10."

"Well," She smiled. "You get a 324. You could have gotten a 325, but you were slow so I'm sorry. No offence though."

"None taken," I smirked. "But seriously, how did I do?"

She didn't say anything for a minute or two, which kind of got me worried. Worried that I freaked her out or something- maybe have taken it too far. But she wasn't, because after that minute of silence, she nodded at me. "I think I could get to really like you, Ashley Davies."

I smiled the biggest smile I had smiled in months. I could feel my cheeks began to hurt and my dimples appear.

"I could really like you too, Spencer Carlin."

I really could.


	5. Blush

Aiden has only been here for about 5 days now. Only FIVE days. Five days and he's already throwing a party. Am I surprised? Of course not. I shouldn't be. He's throwing a hotel party at his room, so it's bound to be fun as fuck. I haven't seen Spencer for 2 days though, and that's all I have really come to think about. I've talked to her of course, but we haven't had real contact for 48 hours. Though my life is actually nonexistent in Ohio, Spencer most certainly has one.

"You coming tonight, Carlin?" I asked as I put my shoes on. My phone was squished in my shoulder and ear. Spencer chuckled on the other end. "It's supposed to be bitchin."

"Bitchin? People in California still say bitchin?" Spencer chuckled again. I smiled at that. "I'd think that California would be the most advanced places of all."

"Would you be as kind as to providing an answer for me?"

"I can't," she sighed. I immediately frowned. I was looking forward to seeing her tonight. Not partying. "My son is sick."

"Your... son?"

"My bunny. He's sick. I'm not really sure if he _is_ sick, but he's being odd so I don't want to chance it," she sighed again. "See you tomorrow!"

She hung up. I just stared at the blinking phone, making a face. Spencer Carlin has got to be on the most confusing people I have ever met.

She's going to be the death of me.

I stepped into Aiden's hotel. It was just about the same as any other party that I had ever been to. Everyone knew each other, and everyone was mingling. It was crowded with everyone either making out, playing beer pong, or going a keg. Nothing I could really have fun with tonight. Maybe the making out bit, but the only person I want to kiss won't be attending.

"Hey there," some short blonde chick approached me, obviously a bit more than tipsy. I raised my eyebrow at her. She leaned against the wall, her eyes closed and a big smile across her tiny face. "You're looking fine tonight."

"Uh... thanks."

"I'm Debbie," she smiled. My eyebrows rose even higher. Debbie. Is this the girl of Aiden's affection? "What's yourrr-"

"Ash!" Aiden came up to us smiling as he wrapped his arm around Debbie. I almost sighed at him. "This is Debbie. Debbie, this is my best friend Ashley."

She smiled drunkenly, "I got your name before you told it! Ah hah!"

"Yay," I rolled my eyes, sighing. Aiden always falls for losers. She walked away- more like wobbled- to the keg stand. I sighed again, watching her take a tumble near her friends.

I turned to a happy looking Aiden. He was staring back at Debbie, which didn't surprise me one bit.

"No falling in love, eh?" I smirked. He shook his head, making a face.

"What do you think?"

I looked back at Debbie, who was laughing her ass off as she stayed on the floor after she fell down. I turned back to Aiden, "I think you could do better."

He rolled his eyes. "I actually like her, Ash."

I sighed. Always the bad ones. "Again, no falling in love, right?"

Rolling my eyes, I walked back to my room. There would be nothing fun there tonight. Aiden would probably want Debbie and I to spend time together so we could see if we get along for him. We won't- considering she just tried to drunkenly hit on me. That's not exactly my definition of fun.

I sighed as I slipped into my room. Pushing my back against the door, I made a face. Tonight is going to be lonely night.

_Knock Knock._

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, expecting Aiden here to drag my ass back to the party. I got a surprise instead.

Spencer with a bunny carrier in hand. She smiled at me, holding the carrier up.

"Well this is a surprise," I leaned against the door frame.

Maybe tonight won't be so lonely after all.

"I took my car to get here," she pushed past me and put the bunny carrier on the floor near the TV. I smiled as she took her backpack off and closed the door. She looked up at me; making the first mad face I had ever seen her make, "Robbie was so scared."

"The bunny?" I sat down in front of her, looking down at the bunny carrier. She smiled and took the bunny out. I don't really know the types of bunnies, but he was one of those light brown ones with the long ears. He wasn't very big, but he wasn't small either. He was really cute, actually. She held him in her arms, putting him under her chin. I smiled. This is definitely a sight to see.

"Ashley," She set him up, holding him so that he was facing me even though he was just sniffing around and looking up at the ceiling. "Meet Robbiebutterpants or for short, Robbie. Robbie, meet Ashley."

I smirked, picking up his paw. He looked at me then, and leaned in to sniff me. I don't know Bunny Etiquette, so I just leaned back down so he could sniff me better. He seemed to be okay with it so I started petting him for a bit. Spencer was smiling the entire time, even chuckling a bit.

"He likes you," She said, shoving him into my hands. I made a face, now staring down at the bunny. I had never really encountered a bunny for, so I didn't exactly know what they liked and didn't like. I looked back up at Spencer for some sort of advice, but she wasn't there anymore. She was at the bed stand looking through my drawers. I didn't have many things, so nothing really personal would be in there. Probably just some gum and perfume or some toiletries like that.

She came back, sitting in front of me cross legged with the bible that they have in the drawers in hand. "I'm guessing that you aren't a strong Christian then?"

I made a face, looking up at her as I petted her bunny. "Not exactly. Why are you looking through there anyway?"

"Learn stuff about you," she shrugged as if it was obvious. "If the bible had been out, you most likely would have been reading it, so I would have guessed- if it was out- that you were Christian. Another thing would be if might have been out so you don't have to look at it every time you try to get something out of your drawer, to which I would have thought you were an atheist. The book wasn't out though, hardly even touched, so I would guess that you are not Christian. Well, maybe. Just not hardcore."

"Not at all," I shrugged. I didn't see the big deal in it all. "Are you?"

"I'm fine looking for my own reason to live," she smiled, looking down at Robbiebutterpants.

"So what're you doing here anyway?" I smiled at her as she reached over to pet the rabbit.

"To see you, of course," she smirked. "Is that not allowed in our... relationship?"

She made a face as if she was scared of my reaction. I smiled. It looked cuter than anything.

"Relationship, eh? Bringing out the big guns so early?" I raised an eyebrow. "We haven't even gotten to the first date yet, Spence."

"And yet we've gotten to the shortening of the names?" She smiled brightly at me, making me smirk. This girl is quick. "Besides, you already asked me out remember? It was a total date. Totally dorky date."

"I am not dorky," I tried my best to make a mad face, but I couldn't prevail because her smile made it too difficult. Instead, it just looked as if I was just trying to disguise laughter with a frown. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not," she smirked and looked back down at Robbiebutterpants with her eyebrow kinked at me. I laughed because I liked it. "But you like me."

That caught my attention. No one really... just comes up to you and says that. I guess that's what I like about Spencer. She does. And she's not afraid of it, at all.

I nodded, "I could."

She smiled brightly, trying her best to look offended. "Oh, so now it's you _could_?"

"Mhm," I smirked. "Could."

"Well let me just say this," she leaned forward and looked me in the eye, "I don't drive over with my son in my global warming causing car to some girl that doesn't mean anything to me."

I smiled, looking down and I felt a blush coming on. Now I know her label. Now I know what she means _to me._

Spencer Carlin; the only girl that can make me blush.


	6. Spashley Mountain

Surprisingly, no one from back home has even tried to reach me. Not one phone call from my mom, my dad, or anyone. Nothing. Kyla has called. She knows all about this and is quite happy for me, surprisingly. She's worried- always expressing her concerns to me- and is always asking me if I've met a girl yet. I have yet to tell her about Spencer. It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, it's just... I have no clue what Spencer is to me yet, unfortunately.

Though, believe me, I have had an amazing time getting to know this odd little creature. There's no real word to describe her though. She's just... fantastic. It's weird. She's obsessed with Sir Robbiebutterpants. He's a cool dude too. She brings him everywhere, I've learned. If he ever gets tired, she'll just carry him. She calls him her Pikachu. She's very outdoorsy- always wanting to be on the move. It seems as though she's never at home, really. I once asked her if we could just chill at either of our houses and she just replied with, "Why?" So I suppose she's quite against the whole idea.

So now we're riding our bikes around Ohio and the sun is out, but there's that hint of winter in it and it's beautiful. Spencer is beautiful. We're walking up this big ass hill for no reason- just because Spencer wants to get to the top and it's making me huff and puff. I sighed once we hit the half way mark. Spencer was way ahead of me (of course) and started yelling once she saw me stop.

"Aren't you younger than me? Get your ass moving, Davies," she smirked and started skipping up the hill. I made a face. I'd love to be that full of energy. I made a face again as I realized that I didn't know how old she was. I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, how old are you anyways, kid?" I sighed. She raised her eyebrow, looking at me from her side. She slowed her pace to match mine.

"'Kid'?" She made a face and faced me. I smiled. "Darling Ashley, I could take that incredibly defensively but I will just choose not to, okay? For your sake, love. Okay? For your sake, so you remember that, yes? Now, for whose sake was it?"

I smiled, looking into her blues. They were so light I could die. "Mine."

"Good," she kissed me on the cheek. "And I am 17 years old."

I smirked, "I'm older than you, Carlin. I've got 18 years on my belt."

She made a face, "Ew, you pedobear. That's gross. RACE YOU TO THE TOP."

With that, she ran to the top of the mountain, leaving me confused. I sighed. I'm going crazy for this girl.

Once I got to the top, I realized why Spencer wanted to go up so bad. It was absolutely beautiful. The top had a plain view of all of Ohio; the streets, the houses, the woods, the trees, everything. It was gorgeous. Just to add to it, the sun was about to set and it's hitting Spencer's skin so beautifully. I don't even catch myself until I realize that she is staring back at me with the most sensational of smiles on her face.

"What?"

She shook her head at me with the smile still on her face, "It's rude to stare, my friend."

I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

She walked up to me and took my hands, just like the way people do when they're getting married. I made a face. This girl is so weird. She looked up into my eyes. "I would like to declare this mountain as ours."

I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt, "Ours?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling as well but looking as serious as ever. "Ours. Spencer's and Ashley's. This is Spashley mountain."

I laughed at that. I liked the feeling of her hands holding mine. "And what does this mean then?"

"This is our mountain," she smiled. "We mustn't share it anyone else. We can't come here again with someone else, okay? Only with each other. With each other or alone."

My smile faded into a sad one and I nodded, "Deal."

She smiled and laid down just on the grass. I didn't not want to be next to her so I laid down with her, side by side. She smirked, turning her head to look me into the eyes.

"What brought that along?"

She shrugged, looking down at my shoulder, "I dunno. I guess now we've got something to prove our existence together."

I nodded, trying to conceal my smile. This girl is too cute. "We're on top Spashley Mountain, Spence."

She smirked, "There's no other place I'd rather be."

I couldn't help it anymore, so I leaned in and I kissed her. I kissed her softly and I already knew I liked the feeling of her lips against mine. She tasted like strawberries and mint; a nice change from my usual cigarettes and alcohol.

She sighed, smiling once she pulled away and I smiled with her. I chuckled, "What?"

She looked into my eyes, her smile dying down. "I don't really do casual, Ashley."

I just stared back into her eyes. I was used to casual more so than relationships. I didn't really know how to be a girlfriend. But I thought of her lips against mine again, and I could get used to that.

I kissed her nose, "I don't think I want casual when it comes to you."


End file.
